


Regret

by Sebastina_Michaelis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastina_Michaelis/pseuds/Sebastina_Michaelis
Summary: Felix isn't handling ladybug's latest rejection well, luckily, Bridgette is there to make it sting a little less.
Relationships: Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Regret

The pain of her rejection burned within you long after you had parted ways with Ladybug. For once you had put all your effort into being sincere with her. No idle flirtations. No grand gestures. But, she still wouldn't give you so much as a passing glance. You weren't sure you could take it anymore.

Initially all you wanted to was to get this stupid ring off, well, you still wanted it off, but things were different now. The more time you had spent with her, the more you learned to relax around her. For a little while you could cut loose and not have to worry about bad things happening to, or around you. It became something more than trying to get a mere kiss. Her companionship meant the world to you, and you wished she valued it as much as you did.

You sigh and shake your head to yourself as you yank open the door to the roof. It was probably your own fault, you hadn't come off strong enough. Or maybe not strong enough.

_What am I supposed to do now?_ You hated the idea of resigning yourself to this fate. If Ladybug wouldn't even take your confessions seriously, would she take what you said about the ring with a grain of salt as well? Was that even what you wanted anymore? You didn't hate playing the hero, not now that you had adjusted to everything, at times it was fun. However, you didn't know if you wanted to be bound to bad luck and playing that role for the rest of your life. If one morning you woke up and decided you wanted to live a normal life, you wanted it to be on your own terms, not the whims of someone else.

The library was empty when you stepped into is familiar walls. When it was coupled with Plagg resting after transforming you, you welcomed the silence. It gave you a chance to collect yourself before facing the world again.

You gather your books and sling your bag over your shoulder. The librarian not being anywhere to be seen made you grateful you had checked these out ahead of time.

As you wandered into the hall, that girl that was always following you came to mind. Was this how she felt every time you brushed her off? How could she possible bear to keep approaching you when she knew the outcome was going to be the same?

You didn't understand her at all. You weren't sure you wanted to either, but right now you were both in the same boat.

As much as you kept her at arms length, you knew a lot more about Bridgette than you did Ladybug. At the end of the day, you had fallen in love with half a person, for all you knew when she took off that mask she was just as gloomy and anti-social as you were. You still couldn't help yourself. The pair of you had been through so much together. You trusted her with your life. Ladybug had given you back the hope you though she had lost but she was also the one who kept taking it away again.

A locker slams shut. You catch Kim wandering by at the end of the hall with music blasting out of his headphones without a care in the world. He may not have been the brightest, but nobody could say he didn't operate at his own tempo. You couldn't imagine lingering around here after classes were canceled under the treat of the school being leveled.

The conflicting emotions swirling around inside of you came to a spearhead when you saw Bridgette lingering around your locker. She was muttering to herself and dancing back and forth between putting a letter in your locker or leaving well enough alone. She covers her face with her hands, blushing at some day dream she was having.

What was actually in the envelop was anyone's guess. Sometimes curiosity got the better of you and you'd open it before you threw it away. Sometimes crude drawings would follow equally crude handwriting or she'd merely include and extra ticket to something she wanted you to do with her. As annoying as she could be, her persistence was somewhat admirable. “Now what are you doing?”

Bridgette jumps and quickly hides the envelope behind her back. A sheepish smile works it was onto her face as she sways innocently from side to side. “Oh Félix, fancy meeting you here.”

A sigh rises in your chest. Normally you wouldn't consider entertaining Bridgette. Her energetic and way to easy-going nature was draining. No wasn't really any exception, but there was some normalcy to be had in this little dance you did. For a little while you wanted to pretend wrangling her was the biggest problem you had to deal with.

You skeptically arch and eyebrow and shift your bag higher on your shoulder. No matter how hard you tried to peer around Bridgette's smaller frame she tried to angle her body to block the letter she was hiding. Surely she knew you had seen her skulking about. What sense did it make to try and hide it? It wasn't like she'd just give it to you tomorrow. “Give it.”

“Huh?” Bridgette tilts her head to the side and tries to feign ignorance.

“Give it to me, or I'm leaving.”You hold out your free hand and wiggle your fingers.

Bridgette crams and envelope adorned with hand drawn hearts into your hand. You slip your books into your bag before tearing it open and almost immediately regret it. The childlike drawings were easier to decipher than the wall of text that had been poured onto the page. There were entire sentences that had been black out so aggressively that there were a few holes in the paper.

The longer you stood there, staring at what you assumed was some sort of confession, the harder it was to disguise your annoyance. What little pity you had felt for her evaporated. Bridgette had been balancing on her toes, trying to read over your shoulder as if she hadn't been the one who wrote the letter to begin with. It wasn't until you finally let her glimpse the paper that she snatched it out of your hand. “Wait! That's the wrong one!”

The paper partially rips along the fold in the process. She rummages through her bag in a panic. When she didn't find what she was looking for she darts around you and disappears around the corner. She pokes her head back around to tell you to stay put. You roll your eyes.

Bridgette starts talking to herself again. There was the sound of things clattering to the floor. Paper shuffles about, and she rips something before you were standing there in silence

The urge to leave welled up inside of you. You hadn't considered things would turn up like this. You just thought she'd give you the letter and you could be on your merry way. _Why did I even open the damned thing?_ It wouldn't have been the first time you hadn't read one of the letters she foisted upon you.

It was like you had opened some long sealed door, and you were afraid of what you had unleashed. Besides, even if you left now, it wasn't like Bridgette wouldn't be back to following you around tomorrow.

You shake your head to yourself. You had longed for change. This could very well be the catalyst you needed so you could stop running around in circles. You were tried of being hurt and frustrated and confused all the time. Even if you couldn't entirely get rid of your feelings for Ladybug, surely Bridgette would at least bring with her a fresh set of problems to deal with. Especially in the wake of your first real rejection, it didn't feel right to continue to do the same thing to her.

You poke your head around the corner despite Bridgette demanding you stay put. The contents of her backpack were scattered across the floor. Bridgette herself was sprawled out on the floor, pen in hand, ankles crossed, as she scribbled away on a sheet of paper. She looked far too comfortable laying there, almost as if she was in her bedroom instead of school.

You creep up behind her, dodging discarded writing utensils and sheets of paper. You crouch near her shoulder and rest your chin on her hand. She hummed contently while writing away without a care in the world. “What are you doing?”

“Wah!” Bridgette throws herself onto the floor, covering her notebook with her hands. “Done look! It's not done!”

Even if she said that, getting a rise out of her was way too easy. You reach for a nearby crumpled ball of paper. Bridgette lunges for it, and you shift your attention to her notebook. “No, give it back!”

You stand, doing your best to keep her at arms reach while you tried to make sense of what she had been writing. Bridgette keeps protesting and continues to throw herself at you. _This is somehow harder to read than the first one._ “I can't even read this, who taught you how to write?”

Bridgette steps back and pouts, refusing to make eye contact with you. “I was in a rush okay? I told you it wasn't done.” She stamps her foot for emphasis.

You shake your head and grab a pen from the floor. The end was heavily chewed on, but you weren't about to go looking for another one. You flip her notebook around to a clean sheet of paper and start writing.

Bridgette would inch closer to you. When you could feel her breath on you, you'd stop and shoot her a glare. She'd recoil and laugh nervously but that didn't stop her from creeping up on you again.

The longer you stood there, the less you knew what to actually write. You had nothing to say to her. This was the most you had ever spoken to her and you knew trying to decipher her chicken scratch was more effort than it'd be worth.

_Bridgette, please stop chasing after me all the time. I understand where you are coming from but that does not make it any less exasperating to deal with. I do not like sweets. Bringing them to me is a waste of your time and your parents money. I also do not like watching movies in the theater, let alone action films. Please stop getting your hopes up every time you invite me to go when something new comes out. Or really to anything else._

_That being said, I find your persistence a horribly misguided force to be reckoned with. I don't understand why you do the things you do but, if I allow you to have lunch with me tomorrow and I give you my phone number will you stop lurking around every corner and pouncing on me every chance you get? I am merely trying to get through the day and that does not make it easy._

_DO NOT MAKE ME REGRET THIS. _

Bridgette drapes herself over your arm while you scribble your number at the bottom of the page. In line with your worse fears, her excited squeal makes your blood run cold. You could already feel a headache forming from her constantly calling and texting you. You supposed you could live with keeping your phone on silent all the time. It wasn't like you had anyone else who would try to contact you.

You hand Bridgette her pen and notebook, then re-shoulder your bag. With your good deed for the day done, now was as good of a time as any to go home. “Wait, we should walk home together.”

“No.” You turn sharply and round the corner, but that didn't stop Bridgette from following you.

“To the station then? Half-way? To the end of the street?” Her voice rose in pitch as she rattled off places she wanted to go with you.

You sigh, letting your hand linger on the door handle. You embue it with the frustration you currently felt and stepped outside. “Goodbye Bridgette.”

The heavy door slams shut behind you. There was a moment of silence, then the hollow thud of Bridgette smacking her forehead against the glass.

She doubles over and rubs her forehead. Her beaming smile returned when she locked eyes with you and flung the door open again. “See you tomorrow then! I'll call you!”

You could hear the realization dawn on her as you uttered those words. _I'm definitely going to regret this._


End file.
